


Legend of Zelda: the Maiden of Light

by Neona_Nyx



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neona_Nyx/pseuds/Neona_Nyx
Summary: Link's eyes opened to see everything covered with darkness, though Link didn't know if it was just a dream or something much worse.But Link is the only one who can see the darkness forming... and can't do anything about it.Link didn't know how to protect anyone.And the people didn't want her protection.





	1. A Hero Reborn

The man was not Ganon…

But in the eyes of the royal family, he was on the same level as him.

A man the royal family needed to destroy before he destroyed everything.

A man in blue and black, the guards dragged through the angry crowd.

A man who was beaten and bruised.

A man who wished for death.

He was going to get his wish, the pain, and feeling of betraying will fade.

The only regret he had was not listening to Link, leaving his younger sibling with nothing and no one.

Well, nothing…

Before the sword came down upon his head, he prayed that the Tri-Force of Courage- something that no one knew he had- will go to Link after his death. So that Link will have some protection.

The man’s blue eyes looked up once last time to glare at the smiling advisor who was cascaded in shadows.

The one who betrayed the man.

The one who will destroy everything.

_Please Link… finish what I started and protect Hyrule._

That was the man’s last thought.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Five Years Later**

Blue eyes opened and looked around the room trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. A loud banging noise that echoed through the house. A noise that seemed to be getting louder and the youth could hear whoever it was yelling.

“Link!” The voice called out, “Get up boy, we have work to do.”

With a sign Link got out of bed and to the small window to the left of the bed.

 _It’s too early for this,_ Link noted as “he” noticed that it was still dark out, and “he” couldn’t help but to glare at the man at his door who stopped his banging on Link’s door and look up at “him”

“Sorry to wake you like this, but one of the Horse’s is in Labor, and we need some extra help,” the man called up.

 _Be down in a few minutes,_ Link signed, and then “he” turned away from the window to get change… and to re-wrap “his” chest. Making the young blonde look like any other boy from the village- well at least tried to, since most people believed that Link was too pretty to be a boy.

 _If only they knew,_ Link thought.

Then again if they really knew that Link was a girl, they might kick her out of or they would make her do “women’s” work… and she would get paid less; Link barely had enough to get by as it is.

Though being a farm hand probably paid the best, so Link couldn’t lose this job based on her gender.

Link could not let that happen.

“Hey Link hurry up!” the voiced called again, though when he went to knock on the door it opened, and he almost hit Link in the face, “oh, sorry I didn’t hear you making your way to the door. Damn boy make some noise!”

Yeah, but what would be the fun in that. Link actually liked sneaking up on people just to see the look on their face. Plus, it one of the only ways for her to entertain herself.  Especially since she refused to hang out with the boys just to have them yell at her for being a better swordsman than all of them combine.

Not to mention that it reminded her of him. Her older brother taught her how to use a sword before he left...the last memory Link had of her brother, Griffin, was his giving her a sword (which she kept in a trunk at the foot of her bed), and then he left. Only to be marked as a traitor and die a few months later.

“Link are you alright?” the man asked, causing Link to force those thoughts away.

She looked at the man and nodded as he lead her through the village and towards the farm.

Both saying nothing as they walked through Kakariko Village, the place Link called home since they found her half dead outside the village gates. Though she couldn’t help the sense of Deja Vu when she first arrived. Something about it was familiar and yet different… she didn’t know how to describe it, just the things she’s done here.

Well, it felt like she’s lived through this before. But didn’t know why.

Again Link shook away her straying thoughts. She needs to focus, to keep her mind blank and not wander off and disconnect with the world around her.

She had a job to do.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A wolf watched the blonde yawn as she walked through the village with a man.

The wolf didn’t know what to think about the girl… though the wolf couldn't help but wonder if _He_ the same way when the wolf was in the girl's shoes so many eons ago.

And pretty soon the false sense of peace the girl is feeling is going to end.

The wolf pitied the girl for it.


	2. The Knight

Zelda  
Ever since she was a little girl, and with each story, her maids told her, Zelda always knew that she was destined to be with the Hero of Legend. That one day she’ll be a damsel in distress and this youth in green would save her, and that she’ll live happily ever after.  
So, why was she here being fit into her wedding dress? That her husband-to-be wasn’t her hero! He was nothing but a cruel knight who only cared about himself and power.  
A man of great strength and Zelda’s father thought that the knight would protect the Kingdom.  
But Zelda knew the truth…  
That knight will bring their downfall…  
That he will ram his vengeance down all their throats.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Link  
“You know… a wooden sword isn’t going to do anything except give you splinters,” Link paused, the practice sword only a few inches away from the dummy, and all she could think about was the trouble she was going to get into. She was supposed to be working… even though she finished her work for the day.   
Still, her boss didn’t like “slackers.” with her luck someone was going to tell on her, even though the others spent most of their day looking at and flirting with the village girls, while Link practiced swordsmanship- it gave her the means to get rid of her pent of frustration and anger.  
But Link has never been caught before. This area is hidden…  
Slowly Link turned around, only to drop her practice sword a few moments later.  
Leaning against a nearby rock as a handsome young man in black armor. A dark-haired man she’s never seen before. His sun colored eyes watched her curiously. He was an impressive sight… and he did look intimating. However, Link didn’t feel afraid of him. In fact, she felt like she’s seen him before. A distant memory perhaps.  
Without a word, she tilted her head at the stranger, a sign that she was wondering what he meant by his words. She was only practicing… though that wasn’t really true. Not for her. She was already well trained in the sword. But she was too afraid to hold a real one. She didn’t want to accidentally hurt anyone.  
She didn’t want her hand to start glowing again. Just like the last time she held a sword of iron, one of the only she was forced to take a life to protect herself. From the knights who came after her, believing that Link was a traitor to the throne… it was back when she still lived in the Hyrllian castle town.   
“Are you mute?” the man asked.  
Link nodded — an unspoken lie. Just because I can talk doesn’t mean I’m going to.   
Link didn’t need anyone discovering her secret. Even a total stranger who knows that he would do to her.  
“So much for asking your name…” the man muttered before he finally introduced himself, “I’m Leon, I’m apart of the hyrullian knights and…”  
He trailed off, and a sad look and if Link didn’t know any better he looked almost disgusted but she didn’t know if that was at himself or someone else.   
Link looked up at him and tilted her head, but he didn’t elaborate.  
“What about you? Are you training to be a knight?” He asked, expecting Link to shake or nod her head.   
Instead, she just looked at him like he was insane.  
“Sorry,” Leon muttered, “I’m just curious as to why you’re practicing swor-”  
“Link!” someone called out making the pair jump.  
Link looked at Leon then she looked in the direction of the farm and then back. She didn’t want to run and have this guy following her around. Who knows how much trouble this man could get her in. She could lose her job! And there really wasn’t really anything she could do instead that pays well.  
“Well,” Leon said, “I guess that means you have to head out… Link?”  
Link nodded before leaving…  
And not paying attention to the fact that she left something behind. Her wooden sword. In her haste, she forgot to put it back in its hiding place. Leaving on the ground… where the man could pick it up.  
And that’s what Leon did.


	3. Jericho

Leon stood before his superior, a man who wore the same type of armor as him only he was decorated with gold and red medals that lined his chest and shoulders. A man who looked so much like Leon himself, well if Leon constantly scolded and had hair covering the bottom half in his face.   
A man that was his older brother. Someone that was heartless and didn’t care about anyone.   
A brother who stole his love. Not just with the betrothal but he told the princess that Leon lied about being the legendary hero reborn. And Leon hated the man for that… Zelda now hated both of them.  
“Where have you been?” the man asked his younger brother as he walked into the tent.  
Leon just glared at him refusing to answer his question. He went exploring… and was doing other things… or at least until he met that strange boy. At least he thought it was a boy. Honestly judging by Link’s appearance, the boy looked too pretty to be a boy.   
And Strangely enough, Link had similar feature’s to someone else. A guard that was friends with his older brother, at least before he was pronounced a traitor. Though Jericho doesn’t talk about him anymore, it’s just a painful memory that caused him to have some hostility for the royal family.   
The idiot will never believe that his friend was a traitor, Leon thought.  
“Leon,” Jericho growled, “don’t make me ask again.”  
“I was just exploring the village,” Leon growled back.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jericho was going to say more, but then he heard screams and the whines of the horses outside their tents.  
Jericho swore under his breath, thinking that his men were harassing villagers… again. He ran out of the tent, closely followed by Leon as Jericho saw a flash of yellow, as some ran past him. Towards an angry horse that someone willed up. A horse that was running through the village, terrorizing the children in the streets… Jericho’s horse.   
“Epona!” Jericho called out and was about ready to clam her down, but before he could this blonde figure stopped in front of the horse.  
Though the noise was great, Jericho thought he heard a soft feminine voice say, “shush, it’s okay… it’s okay… easy.”  
Which was odd since the one in front of his horse was wearing men’s clothes. Though his hair was a little longer than the other men in the village, but not too long like the village girls.  
Though at the same time he couldn’t rule out… no way! It couldn’t be.  
But Jericho didn’t say what he was thinking, instead all he did was walk up to the horse, now calm thanks to this… stranger.  
“Thank you,” Jericho told the shorter person, making them look up. A person with Blonde hair, pointed ears, and piercing blue eyes.   
Link? He thought.  
Though if it was her, she gave no indication that she recognized him. Then again both of them have changed over the years, or at least he did. Besides her clothing choice, she still looked the same only more mature and older.  
But at the same time, part of him couldn’t believe that was the girl who followed him and her brother around as they went threw training.   
“Oh hey,” Leon called, “it’s you!”  
Both turned towards Jericho’s brother.  
“Link right?” Leon asked once he walked up to the pair. Causing Jericho to give Link a questioning look, which did get some reaction from the girl who shifted uncomfortably. What’s going on in that head of yours.  
But after a few minutes of Silence, Link nodded before looking around. Maybe find some way to escape from this situation.  
“Link is one of the village boys,” Leon explained as if he were introducing Link to him for the first time, “sadly he’s mute, so I couldn’t really talk to him.”  
Oh good, his little brother didn’t hear her voice or notice her mouth move as she calmed Epona down.  
“Link also shows promise with a sword,” Leon also said, “I just happened to stumble upon him while he…”  
He trailed off as more people yelled, people who started to scream out in terror as dozens of Bulblin rode through the villege and terrorized people.   
“Protect the villege,” Jericho heard men call out as knights and villagers drew their swords, those who were ready to throw down their lives to protect their home and family.  
“Come on Link join us!” Leon said before tossing the young woman a sword as he ran ahead, expecting Link to follow.   
She looked at the sheathed sword and gulped, but her fingers still wrapped around the hilt preparing to draw it.  
“Don’t,” a voice said cutting her off, “you need to escape with the other. Now, Link! Get out of here.”  
She looked up to meet Jericho’s gaze, and just like she did when she was younger she the flames of defiance in her eyes. The sword inched up slightly before Jericho threw the girl over her shoulder and then tossed her onto Epona’s back.  
“Get her out here,” He told the horse, then he addressed, “I’ll find you later, but right now you need to leave… please… I promised him I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”  
“Jer-” she started to say before Epona took off.


	4. The Blue Eyed Wolf

Link was angry and extremely annoyed at the horse who blindly followed her master’s orders. Not to mention that she was put off by the man who threw her onto his horse, and forced Epona to run off.   
But once they were far enough away, Epona finally slowed, which allowed Link to straighten herself and lead the horse. At least that’s what she thought, but the stubborn horse refused to allow Link to turn them around. In fact, she kept moving forward.  
“Hey Epona,” Link said, “Please let me go back. I need to help.”  
I need to protect my home!  
“Please let me go back,” Link said with tears in her eyes. Oh goddesses, this was so frustrating.  
“Tears won’t do you any good.”  
Link looked around in shock, she looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from, but she was alone. And believed that she was just hearing things, that it was only her thoughts running wild. But if that were the case why did it sound like a man’s voice.  
Epona reared up on her hind legs as a wolf appeared in from of them, and the horse had to quickly stop or turn away from the black and white animal. The hound looked up at her and growled, but made no move to attack. And Link swore that it also look up at her clearly unimpressed by the girl on the horse.  
“Epona?” Link asked as the horse bent her head to sniff the wolf, Epona even nuzzled it with her snout.  
Link dropped down to get a better look at the exchange, wanting to see how distracted the animals were before she took off. Back towards the direction of her villege. She was trying to make it over there before it was too late.   
Link could hear Epona neigh and her hoofs banging on the hard ground as she tried to catch up with the woman running away.  
“Link!” the male voice said again before something dark tackled her to the ground… it was the wolf growling and barking; words bombarded her head as she swore she could hear the voice through the noises of the wolf.  
Then there was a blinding light.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Link wasn’t sure what she was looking at, it looked like a temple, but all she could make out was this round object that must have held something important. Though all was left was this dark circle that was see through.  
Another thing she noticed was the whispers on the wind, words that almost sounded gibberish to her ears. Words that were quiet and fast.  
“Link,” the male voice said again, only this time it was clear and it came from behind her. But when she looked at the man behind her, Link gasped and her eyes widened in shock. The man almost looked like a male version of her. Same hair, same pointed ears, and the same bright blue eyes.   
“Yes?” she asked in a small voice, feeling both a little confused and afraid. Part of her knew who this was, and could see flashes of this man in her memories- No! His memories. But didn’t know why she could see them. Feel his own emotions through them.  
Anger.  
Pain.  
Heartbreak.  
And then she saw it, the mark on his hand, a mark that would appear on hers from time to time. A mark that glowed on his hand… and her’s.  
“Who are you?” Link asked the man.  
The man didn’t answer, he just walked up to her and patted her head.  
“I’m sorry,” he finally said, “I wish you had a choice.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Link was curled up on the ground, with only Epona keeping watch over her sleeping body.  
But something was different, something wasn’t right in the air…  
Evil was coming.  
And the new hero needed to step up.  
A hero that was now recognizable by a green tunic and a green hat.


End file.
